Falling from heaven
by shadowlight angel
Summary: Nobody knows the surname of Tenten or where she came from. Tenten knows herself what she is but she can't tell anyone. Maybe nejiten if you want to.
1. Nobody Knows Who I Really Am

In the story there could be some mistakes becuase I am not really good in writing in english but the idea for the story is good I think. Just read and review because if you review I will update sooner but that depends on my mood to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did Sasuke wouldn't have gone to Orochimaru.

* * *

Nobody knew where Tenten really came from. Some said that she was from snow or sound. Nobody dared to ask her where she came from because they were scared that they will end up pinned to a wall. The only thing they knew was that she was maybe Chinese and that she was good with weapons. Some others didn't even know that she existed. They only knew that she was the team mate of Hyuuga Neji and fuzzy brows. 

Tenten didn't really care if they knew who she was because she was on earth to help and not to be, well, that everybody knew her. It was a good thing she wasn't really known with all the people and she liked the way it was now. She liked the people in Konoha even if they didn't knew who she was but she did knew who they were. Tenten was happy with the people who liked her and she wanted to keep it that way. Well, the sand siblings knew her to so that were three more people who knew who she was.

----------

Tenten woke up and looked at her alarm clock. 5:30. She had in 30 minutes training with the Hyuuga prodigy. She was not very happy that it hadded to be so early in the morning. She had begged Neji that could maybe be a little later but he refused. He wanted to train as much as possible to prove his clan that wasn't weak even if he knew that his clan didn't though that he was weak but he was to stubborn to see that. Tenten sighed and slowly came out of her bed to get dressed.

When she was ready to go she fast grabbed her weapons and her weapon scrolls, she needed them if she wanted to fight Neji. She was looking for her scrolls when she found something else, something that she hadn't seen in a long time. It was a bracelet. She had gotten it from the elders because her father was dead and he couldn't give it himself. She was proud of her father, he died because he was protecting an important person to him, her mother. Her mother died to just a day later after her father died and she wasn't proud of her mother at all. Her mother had worked with the enemy, her mother had wanted to give her to the enemy and she had never forgiven her mother for that. At least her mother saw in that it was no use to give her to the enemy before it was to late her father saved her mother but he died for nothing. Tenten didn't wanted to think about it anymore.

Tenten fast looked through her house and finally found her scroll but she was because of that 30 minutes late. She freaked out and fast took her weapons to go to the training grounds where Neji was waiting for her. She rushed out of the door to the training grounds.

----------

Tenten jumped into the clearing of the training grounds and saw Neji standing in the middle with his back turned to her.

"You're late" he simply said.

"I forgot where I putted my scrolls" Tenten said and got her weapons ready.

Neji turned around and turned on his Byakugan. Some Kunai were flying his way but he dodged it easily. Tenten then grabbed one of her scrolls and jumped in the air with it and soon all kind of weapons were flying towards Neji bit he used his Kaiten to deflect them. Tenten Then geabbed two scrolls, did a pair of handseals and said:"Soushouryuu." Two dragons of smoke rised into the air and soon Tenten jumped into the air and the air filled with weapons who were flying towards Neji but he used his Kaiten again. When he stopped his Kaiten the weapons on the ground rised into the air again and were going towards him again. Neji fast jumped away but some weapons hitted him in his arms and legs.

Tenten stood on the ground again and watched as Neji pulled out her weapons out of his body. Mostly the weapons didn't hit him at all but now… Something was distracting him, she knew it. She didn't dared to ask him what was distracting him, he would only be mad at her for asking. Tenten just started to pick up her weapons when she was done she saw that Hinata was talking to Neji. She just stood there and didn't knew what to do.

"Tenten" Neji then said.

"Hai."

"You can go home or train whatever you want" he said and he jumped away together with Hinata.

Tenten stood left behind in the forest as she looked at the ground.

* * *

Please review or else I won't update. I am so evil for not updating! If nobody likes the story I will delete it.  



	2. Pain and Longing

Yay thanks for the reviews! and thanks to beta RedHill this chapter is better. I saw that chapter one was short so this chapter is longer.

and to one of the reviews: maybe I will use the demons because the storyline is open for now. I almost know how it ends but I don't know how I am going to start with chapter three.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night but Tenten couldn't sleep. She was sitting downstairs waiting for something to happen, but nothing happened. Tenten looked at the floor and remembered that Hinata had come to training grounds. She didn't know why, she didn't know why Neji had to come with Hinata. Was there something wrong with their clan maybe? Why was she worrying when she did not really care? She sighed and a tear rolled down her cheek. There was something, she knew it. Tenten knew that she couldn't do anything, but she wanted to, she had to. Why didn't they let her help him. It was her job. What did she else need to die for? She couldn't help but think of bad things, really bad things. 

In these kind of moments she hated herself. She couldn't do anything to help him, because than they would know, but if she didn't do anything who knows what will happen to him. She was just to worried and couldn't sit still.

They didn't let her help him either. She knew that they wanted to keep her secret hidden and that they wanted to protect her. What if she couldn't keep it a secret anymore? She was tired of lying to her team mates and to everyone else so why would she still keep it a secret anyway? And how could they protect her if they weren't even on earth? Yes, they were watching her every move, but they couldn't stop her from doing anything.

Tenten stood up, she couldn't sit still anymore she had to do something so that she wouldn't think of the danger anymore. She walked trough her house until she saw the picture of team Gai standing on her desk. She picked it up and looked at it for a long time. A tear rolled down her cheek again. She had been through so much with them. If she ever had to leave, she was going to miss them a lot. She would even miss the speeches of youth from Gai-sensei and Lee and she was going to miss the morning training with Neji. Neji had become different after he fought Naruto. He was a little bit more open and he talked sometimes about fate to her. She knew that fate could be changed, but Neji didn't. She knew what her fate was, but she secretly hoped that it would change. She put the picture of team Gai back on her desk and went back to bed.

Even if she knew that she couldn't sleep she was too tired to stand. She thought about her life. She liked it the way it was, but she knew that it was going to change soon. She closed her eyes and though of the days that she had left here in Konoha. She cried at the thought that she was going to leave. She cried silently and nobody knew.

Then she felt that her heart hurt and she knew that something was happening to him as she cried out loud now because the pain in her heart wouldn't go away. It felt like her heart was being crushed by a huge rock and she couldn't do anything about it. Then her heart stopped for a second, but when it started again it felt like her heart was being crushed by a much bigger rock or that her heart was being stabbed by a kunai. He was in pain and so was she.

"Why don't you let me help him?" she screamed as tears streamed down her face. It was their fault that she felt like this.

"Why don't you let me help him?" Tenten cried and put her hand on her heart.

A white light appeared and a woman in a white dress emerged. The woman had white hair that hung loosely around her face and the dress had no sleeves and it reached the woman's knees . She had a pair of wooden sandals on.

"Why did you call?" the woman asked. She saw that Tenten was crying but didn't say anything from it.

"Why don't they let me help him, Yuuna?" Tenten asked and went out of her bed and seated herself on it.

"You will expose who you really are," the woman named Yuuna said "You forgot your mission, Tenten. You will not stay here long anymore."

"I know that I will expose myself but I don't care," Tenten said and put her hand on her heart once again "It hurts."

Yuuna seated herself next to Tenten and they looked at each other. Tenten knew that she had her mission, but she was in pain and so was he.

"You will do what the elders want or else who knows what happens to you," Yuuna said and looked at Tenten as if she wanted to say that the elders won't let her go to the earth anymore.

"Okay, I won't do anything but would you please tell me what is happening to him," Tenten begged and she hoped that Yuuna would tell her what was going on.

Yuuna sighed. "I can't tell you that, Tenten. When you're back, maybe I will it then." Yuuna smiled at Tenten and stood up again. Yuuna was going to leave. A white light appeared again and Yuuna disappeared together with the white light.

Tenten cried again and lay down. It hurt and she had to do something about it. Tenten closed her eyes and tried to sleep. At first she couldn't sleep at all, but later she somehow managed to fall asleep.

-------

"She has forgotten her mission, great elder," Yuuna said bowing.

"She hasn't," The oh so great elder said "She has found friends, that's something that she never had until now."

Yuuna stood up and looked at the elder as if he was crazy. Humans weren't allowed as friends.

"You know that that is not allowed, great elder," Yuuna said bowing again "She perhaps was too young for the mission."

"Maybe she was, maybe she wasn't. Her mission is almost finished, Yuuna," the great elder said. Yuuna stopped bowing and looked mad at the elder. "This is her journey, Yuuna, you have to accept that."

"Yes, elder," Yuuna said and bowed. Yuuna slowly walked away, she was very angry. She thought that Tenten was too young and she knew she was right. She was being nice to Tenten, but in reality she thought that Tenten was just a stupid kid.

* * *

Yaaay chapter two finished! is it good or very bad or bad?  



	3. Training Sessions and Odd Dreams

Sorry it took so long to update. This fic got inspired by a song that I haven't listened to for a long time. The song is called The Great Escape and its sung by Ilse de Lange, she's a Dutch artist. This story is beta-ed by Red Hill, cookies for her. Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning Tenten woke up without pain. She had slept very well actually; it was weird if you knew what had happened. She slowly opened her eyes with a smile on her face. She had had a very happy dream after she fell asleep last night. She had dreamed of blue and pink bunnies whom were jumping around a house made of candy. It was the weirdest and happiest dream she had ever had. It was actually pretty weird to dream about pink and blue bunnies. There were rainbows in her dream too, they had led her to the blue and pink bunnies. She had become very happy and after a while, she was jumping with them in her dream. Now that she was awake she was still thinking of the blue and pink bunnies. 

Tenten got out of bed right on time and got dressed. After that, she had breakfast and happily she grabbed her scrolls from her desk. She had put them there so that she would remember where they were laying. She was right on time for the training so she went to training grounds.

* * *

She jumped into the clearing of the training grounds, it was empty and that was weird, because usually Neji was already there. She didn't really care if he was there, now she was at least on time for the training. She waited for a while for Neji but he didn't come so she just began to train on her own. She was planning to practice her taijutsu, so she started punching and kicking the trees around her. She was letting all her anger out, because she was angry, very angry. She had wanted to help him, but Yuuna said that it was better if she didn't go and that it was probably nothing. She had thought that he was in pain, but now she knew that maybe that wasn't true, maybe it was just another test. She hated tests, because she thought that they were pointless.

Tenten kicked a tree but then she started to cry. She plopped down on the ground and cried. Maybe she didn't want to complete her mission, even if she had accepted this mission so that she could be together with her parents in heaven. But now she wanted to stay on earth. She loved the people here. She loved Konoha. She didn't want to leave.

She wiped away her tears and stood up. Neji wasn't here yet, even if it already been one hour. Tenten jumped into some trees and went back to Konoha.

It was still a little dark but you didn't saw any people on the street. Tenten was running to The Hyuuga mansion to ask where Neji was. She stopped at the door from the Hyuuga mansion and knocked on the door. There was no reply. She knocked again only now a little louder. Finnaly she heard footsteps and a Hyuuga she didn't know opened the door. Tenten smiled at him and said: "Is Neji maybe here?"

The Hyuuga stared at her like she was crazy and then he finally said: "I don't where you're talking about and who are you anyway."

"My name is Tenten and I am a team mate of Neji." Tenten said.

"I'm sorry but I don't know a Neji, '' The Hyuuga said and was about to close the door when she heard someone say, "Stop."

Tenten knew the voice who had said stop so she just waited until he answered the door. Neji appeared at the door and saw that Tenten was standing there.

"When did you think you should come to training,'' she said crossing her arms.

"I had an important meeting with Hiashi,'' Neji said in his normal voice.

What was that suppose to mean? What kind of meeting would they have anyway? Maybe they trained together, but that was the only think she could think of.

"I have time now so we could train now,'' Neji said walking out of the door.

"No, thank you I already trained by myself,'' Tenten said and turned around to walk away.

This was not how she wanted to leave Konoha.

Her heart hurt for a moment but it was quickly gone. She knew that she wanted to train, but she wanted to show him how she had felt when she was there alone. Now she knew it was better that she was going with him to train. She was fighting with herself, if she would go with him to train. If she didn't she would feel bad all day. She breathed in and out while she thought.

"Is something wrong?" Neji suddenly asked from behind her.

Tenten turned around to face him.

"I will go with you, but not to train," Tenten said and grabbed his arm. She knew exactly where she was going.

"Tenten, where are we going and you can let go of me," Neji said getting a bit angry, because he was being dragged by the arm to some place.

It was like they were walking through entire Konoha, but than again, some time ago they already went into a forest. It was a forest that not much people knew of. Tenten had known the forest for a couple of years now and she came there if she wanted to be alone. Sometimes she was there to think of her parents. She had met Naruto here too and they talked about things if they were both here.

When they finally arrived there, there were some trees and there was a waterfall with a river, where you could swim in. The place was beautiful.

Neji looked at the place and didn't really knew what to say.

"Where are we?" he finally managed to say.

"At a place that I've known for years. It's the perfect place to think." Tenten answered and smiled at him.

Neji stood there and watched the birds. There were many birds and she knew that Neji liked birds. But for now they just stood there peacefully.

* * *

I hope you liked it, please review. :) 


	4. Accomplished

Another update yay! I need to warn you that this chapter is not Beata-readed because I wanted this chapter up as soon as possible and I asked my Beta to Betaread it but she didn't do it. Anyway have fun reading! One more thing. Next week I have vacation for one week so expect that chapter 5 will be up then.

* * *

Time had fast gone by because now Tenten was home again. It was strange, but she was actually happy that she had took Neji to her place to think. It was the perfect place. You only heard the water of the waterfall flowing, the birds chirping and the rustling of leaves from the wind, it maked you happy and you finally think that you're really happy. You want to forget everything and let the sounds around you take you to a wonderful place that has a special place in your heart: Home. 

Tenten felt like home when she was there. At her own house she didn't felt home because her parents weren't there. They weren't there to greet you, say goodnight or comfort you when you're scared. Even if her parents weren't at that place it was like they were there, she always could feel their spirits around her when she was there.

Tenten had told Neji that she could feel the spirits of her parents when she was at that place. She had expected him to laugh or say that it was ridiculous, but he didn't. He said that he believed her and then she knew that felt something unusual too. It was something unusual what they felt. It was the presence of spirits probably.

It was dinnertime and Tenten was sitting at her table eating some ramen that she got from Ichiraku's. The ramen was standing and standing waiting for his owner to eat him. He had heard from his previous owner that two costumers ate almost all his ramen so the ramen on the table though that he was going to be eaten when he got cooked.

Tenten finally after sooooo long took a bite and finally noticed how hungry she was. She quikly ate her Ramen and wasn't so hungry anymore. What a surprise! not.

She washed the dishes and went to the living room where she surprisingly found Yuuna.

Yuuna looked still the same, but she was in a very good mood that was the first thing that Tenten noticed. Everybody who knew Yuuna will probably be surprised too. Yuuna wasn't the happy person. She was strict and independent.

"It took you long enough to come here," she said, "You're very slow."

"Gomen nasai, Yuuna" Tenten said and bowed out of respect.

Yuuna walked to the couch and went to sit on it and Tenten did the same.

"I didn't came here for tea," Yuuna said clearly annoyed.

"I understand that, Yuuna," Tenten said "Why did you come here then?"

"Because I needed to tell you something that The Great Elders have decided," she said "Now where's the tea!" Yuuna said angrily and slammed her fist on the table.

"You said you didn't want tea," Tenten said, but fast got up when she saw how angry Yuuna was "Fine I get some tea."

When the tea was finally there, Yuuna became very nice.

"It's finally there my sunflower," Yuuna said while Tenten though that she sounded like Lee and Gai-sensei "Your mission is almost accomplished. Just a couple more things to do and you're finished," Yuuna was sounding like a worried mother, but she wasn't "Now be sweet and remember this. You have to be at the playground here around the corner at eight 'o clock on sunday. Don't be late or else you will never see your parents again, understood?" Yuuna was becoming very strict and now sounded like a witch who captured her.

"H-hai" Tenten said while stuttering because she became afraid of Yuuna. She couldn't really be afraid because her weapons were hidden in her clothes.

Yuuna stood up and walked out of the room. Tenten knew that Yuuna probably disappeared in another room because she was too arrogant to disappear when Tenten was near.

Tenten didn't care about Yuuna. What concerned her now was that her mission was almost accomplished. If her mission was accomplished she would never go back again and see the ones she loved.

She was trying hard to hold back her tears. It was now going trough her that she would never ever return and that was all happening just because she wanted to be with her parents. Her parents were dead, but wasn't she supposed to be dead too? She never had felt the pain that she died and she knew that she didn't died in her sleep. It was just them. They summoned her. She could have been really old by now. Why did she even agree? She regretted it.

Now she felt different and was happy that she finally met people who loved her. Even if she had to live without her parents it felt like they were there when she was at that place. Her team felt as a family too.

Tenten lay down on the couch. From the inside, she felt broken and sad. It was a feeling she will always remember. It was the same feeling what she had when her parents died. Sad, broken, alone and feeling like the rest of the world doesn't care.

She slammed her fist on the couch out of frustration and started to cry. All the tears that she had hold back so many years were now flowing. All the pain and suffering she had gone through her. Her tears hold many of those memories and now they're finally free to fall and flow.

When she finally stopped crying she was feeling better and got up from the couch to go outside.

----------

Outside it was almost dark and it was starting to freeze, but she didn't notice. She had just to much pain and she though that she died, but she couldn't die because she was already dead, right? Or wasn't she?

Tenten grabbed her hair ties and pulled them out. Her hair was swaying in the wind to her back and it was a moment that she felt free. For the first time in her life. They couldn't control her and they never will.

A white light was appearing around her and her hands were fists. She was angry and because of them, she felt pain. Pain of loneliness just like before when her parents died.

The time was fast going by because stars were appearing at the dark sky.

Then she felt huge pain in her heart. Tears were running down her cheeks as she screamed and fell down on the ground. She closed her eyes and let the pain take her.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review! 


	5. Authors Note

Authors note

I don't know what to do with this story. I will delete it, but I'm going to place another story that's revolving around Neji and Tenten.

For the ones that like this story I will rewrite it because The idea was good. I just was writing it bad. I will let the story here until I have the first chapter of the rewrite, but I will delete it.


End file.
